This invention relates to an appliance for the epilation of the human skin, having a housing to accommodate a motor for driving at least one clamping device rotary about an axis for epilation, and having a means to reduce the sense of pain during epilation, said means including at least one element that is movable toward and away from the skin when the appliance is placed in epilating position on the user's skin. The invention relates in addition to a method for the epilation of the human skin.
An epilating appliance of this type and a related method of epilation are known from European patent application No. EP 493 849 A1. According to this patent application, the hairs are continuously entrapped and extracted by counter-rotating rollers. In front of the rollers are webs which lie flat on the skin during use and jointly perform a vibrating reciprocating movement. The frequency of this vibration can lie between 5 hertz and 1000 hertz. During use of the epilating appliance the vibrations of the webs engaging the user's skin are intended to produce a pain that overshadows the pain caused by the epilation. This should result at least subjectively in a reduction of the user's sense of pain caused by the actual epilation. In practice, however, it has shown that the actual stinging pain caused by the epilation is still perceived and felt as unpleasant by the user in spite of the use of these vibrating webs engaging the skin.
An epilating appliance according to the non prior published German patent application No. P 44 08 809 has a rotary cylinder with clamping devices that enable the cyclic entrapment and extraction of hairs. Provision is made furthermore for two electrodes enabling a stimulating current to be emitted to the skin. This enables stimulation of the underlying nerve structures, resulting in the at least subjective impression of a reduction of pain for the user.